


brotherly love

by comradewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradewinchester/pseuds/comradewinchester
Summary: true love
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 79
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean love very much each other. Dean does not love the angel Cass, this is fake news.


	2. Chapter 2

wincest canon world peace soon I no longer resign


	3. Chapter 3

Spanish transcriber dni: es over para tu

**Author's Note:**

> not putin


End file.
